silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Feeling Like a Jitter Doll
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Resident Evil The challenge would be set in a deep mud pit. Two tribe members would be "zombies", and the other two would be "officers." The officers will have to shoot paint balls the zombies and hit a target on their back to knock them out. The zombies will try to tag the officers, eliminating them if they do so. The first two tribes to lose either both zombies or both officers lose. Winners: Go, Ni, Yon Story Day 32 Early in the morning, Ni arrived in Berzerk, where countless robots shot at them. Lancelot stabbed them, Mario jumped on them, and Misaka electrocuted them. They hardly broke a sweat. Taking a break, Mario complimented Misaka on her skills. Mario: Whoa, you are pretty good! Misaka: Thanks, Mario. On Yon, Han talked with Monika, admitting his respect for her and how he hopes she will work with him in the future. She acknowledged this. Monika then went to Lily to remind her to keep quiet about the plan to vote Han, since they would not act on it until the vote. Lily agreed. Yon arrived in Pac-Man, where the ghosts chased them down. Han shot two down, but one chased Lily into a corner, only for Mileena to kill it from behind. Lily hugged Mileena in appreciation. Elsewhere, Go finally escaped from Centipede and landed in the F-Zero car. They then took off for their next location. Day 33 Trivia: Satania, Mei, Sakura, and Ryuko each originated from the four "Japan" seasons, each one coming from a different one. Mei being from Survivor: Japan, Sakura from Survivor: Back to Japan, Ryuko from Survivor: Japan Triplicate, and Satania from Survivor: A New Japan. Early in the morning, Yon reached the dungeon. After thinking it through, they decided there was no harm in going in. The Dungeon Music: Bad Apple!! - Nomico https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lNZ_Rnr7Jc Yon entered the graphically enhanced world and began their hunt. After searching for a while and finding nothing, the tribe regrouped and left the dungeon. Day 33 (cont.) Just as Yon was leaving, Ni arrived, resulting in a confrontation. Han: Oh? Fancy meeting you here. Karen: The pleasure is returned. Han: Luckily, we don't have to duel if we meet outside the dungeon. Mario: Aha! How lucky! Misaka: Come on, let's get in that dungeon, too! We'll show them what we can do! Mario: Letsa go! The Ni tribe excitedly jumped into the dungeon, while Yon went off to find the vessel. The Dungeon Music: Bad Apple!! - Nomico https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lNZ_Rnr7Jc Misaka dashed ahead of her tribe and began searching high and low. Eventually, she reached a corner where she found a treasure chest. She popped it open and gasped at what she found inside. A Magic Wand. Magic Wand - The Magic Wand is an extremely powerful item that originated in Survivor: Dimmsdale. It can either be played as a Geass Idol (will convince any tribe member to vote the holder's way), a Power Ring (switches all votes for someone to someone else), or a Double Vote. Due to its power in its original season, the artifact became a popular item for returnee seasons. Some seasons even featured them hidden at challenges. Misaka could hardly contain her joy, and hid her finding in her shorts pocket. The tribe regrouped after finding supplies, and left the dungeon. Day 33 (cont.) Misaka was overjoyed at her magnificent artifact. Ni and Yon made their way to F-Zero, heading to the Arklay Mountains. Day 34 Trivia: In Survivor: World Wide Web, James' claim to fame moment involved him using a Geass Idol to make Shane Dawson vote himself, effectively eliminating himself from the game in what would have been a tie. With everyone in the Arklay Mountains, the host announced the next challenge. Lunt, Mario, and Monika sat the challenge out. Jill and SpongeBob were the officers for Ichi, Karen and Misaka for Ni, Lucina and Sakura for San, Han and James for Yon, and Godzilla and Ryuko for Go. The first thing people learned was how hard shooting the zombies in their target points was in the mud. Karen got too close, and Pinkie ambushed her from behind, leaving Misaka to fend for herself. Misaka quickly shot Arthur, with Ryuko shooting Umaru right after. This meant that San was the first tribe to lose. Mileena grabbed Jill from behind, eliminating her. Sadako then reached Han and eliminated him. James then shot Satania. Pinkie then reached SpongeBob and eliminated him, securing Ichi as the second loss. Luke awarded Go, Ni, and Yon with their pieces of Immunity and sent them off to the location of their next dungeon. Ichi and San, however, were sent in the other direction. Ichi and San arrived in Skyrim, in the massive region of Tamriel. To avoid the dragons flying around, the tribes took to caves to do their discussing. On Ichi, Mr. Lunt went to SpongeBob to remind him that he has his back. However, SpongeBob was growing cautious of the gourd. Lunt: Remember, sponge. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Sadako and Satania met up again to discuss their plans. They knew that artifacts would be an issue, so they contemplated splitting the votes. Jill walked by to see the girls strategizing. Jill approached SpongeBob to tell him about Sadako and Satania. SpongeBob then revealed to Jill that he had a Geass Idol, and could convince anyone to vote his way if played before Tribal Council. SpongeBob then confessed that me might want to target Mr. Lunt, who was playing too hard. Jill admitted it would be risky to keep the alliance in, but knew that Lunt would not be easily predictable. Before Tribal Council, SpongeBob approached Mr. Lunt. He showed him the Geass Idol, and then used it on him. Elsewhere, San prepared for their Tribal Council. Lucina was mostly set on voting Arthur, but decided to keep her ears peeled. Arthur went back to Umaru to verify their briefly existent allegiance. Umaru assured him that it would be fine, and suggested going after Lucina for being such a threat. Umaru went to Sakura and pitched the idea of voting Lucina. Sakura was unsure about it. Sakura approached Arthur with a suggestion. She mentioned how Umaru was a weak link, and offered to keep Arthur in the game if he helped vote out Umaru. Sakura: I know you want Lucina, but... Lucina's real good, and Umaru hasn't done a whole lot for our tribe. Plus, she's a villain, while Lucina is seen as a hero in this show! Isn't that worth something? Arthur: You got a point, but... I don't know... Sakura went to tell Lucina that Umaru was targeting her, and rephrased what she said to Arthur. This gave Lucina something new to consider. That night at Tribal Council, Ichi hiked to High Hrothgar to assemble. Lunt remained quiet, while Satania persisted to insist that there were strong forces in the tribe to be dealt with. When questioned on the possibility of artifacts being used, Sadako admitted it was always on the table. With high tension in the air, the voting began. The vote fell 2-1-1-1. Lunt, per the Geass Idol, cast a vote for Satania. Sadako and Satania cast votes for Jill and SpongeBob, respectively. With only two votes to his name, Mr. Lunt was eliminated. Lunt angrily had his torch snuffed and left the game. After a wild vote, Ichi left and San entered. On San, Arthur admitted there were threats in the game, which Umaru agreed to. When asked about the vote, Sakura confirmed that she would be voting who she felt would keep the tribe afloat. Suddenly, Umaru stood up and pulled something out of her blanket. It was the Very Amazing Green Onion. With Umaru playing her Very Amazing Green Onion on Lucina, everyone was shocked, but Sakura patted Lucina and assured her she would still have her back. Luke also reminded Umaru that she had a Fatality Ring, so she would receive one extra vote at that Tribal Council. On that note, everyone except for Lucina went to vote. Lucina hid her face as the votes were read. The first vote was the Fatality Ring for Umaru, the next fell on Lucina, followed by a vote for Umaru. In a shocking twist, Umaru received the fourth vote, eliminating her from the game. A shocked speechless Umaru had her torch snuffed as she waddled out of Tribal Council. Luke faced the remaining San members and noted that nothing is ever set in stone, no matter how on top of the world you feel. The three grabbed their torches and headed for their next location, Retroville. Tribal Council Ichi Voting Confessionals Final Words San Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running